kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Anime/Music/Lyrics
Color of the Sea Color of the Sea * Unofficial English The morning sun is shining brightly, so weigh anchor! Listening to the waves, without saying a word, It's as if we're having our wits tested But even in utter darkness, we recall your orders And press forth, we shall, just you wait and see! So repeat it, if we won't regret a bit For we remain valiant, no matter the circumstances Our aspirations, our adventures, and our future Paired with our despair, our differences, and our losses We'll overcome any enemy in the sea that gets in our way Even if this world drowns in a palette of sea-blue Surely, you'd call out to us, saying "It's going to be alright, so let's go home" And if everything refuses to go as planned, We'll still face them together, by your side Blow them all up, with the force of our will! She's dreaming like a flagship, but it's all in the past She never gave up hope even till the end, only the sea knows So even if we shatter, we'll never forget Take a peek into our hearts, and you'll see! So foolish, don't repeat the tragedy We will not make the same mistakes Sparkling, brimming with hope under the blue sky, Tasting utter defeat, facing an eternal slumber, deep beneath Please save the tears and move on And even if I were to vanish, fragmenting into the past, Surely, I'll always be in your heart Assuring you, that tomorrow will be better And so when I'm eventually forced to leave your side, Please cherish our moments we spent together, And resonate, we shall, as an entire fleet! Romaji Asa no hikari mabushikute, Weigh anchor! Kotoba mo nakute, tada nami no oto kiiteta Kioku no imi tamesarete iru mitai ni Yami no naka de mo omoidasu Mae ni susumu nda, miteiteyo! So repeat it, if we won't regret a bit Sonna fuuni mo kangaeteita no Akogare, batsubyou, mirai, Zetsubou, soushitsu, betsuri Ikutsumo no kanashimi to umi wo koe Tatoe sekai no subete ga miiro ni tokete mo Kitto, anata no koe ga suru "Daijoubu, kaerou" tte itte mo Sekai ga subete hanten shiteiru no nara Sore demo anata to massugu ni mae wo mite ite Ima negai kometa ichigeki, hazeta! She's dreaming like a flagship, but it's all in the past She never gave up hope even till the end, only the sea knows Dakara nuritsubusarete mo wasurenai Kojiakeru no, mite ite yo! So foolish, don't repeat the tragedy Sonna kotoba ni sugari wa shinai Kirameki, aozora, kibou Haiboku, minasoko, nemuri ikutsumo no namida no umi wo koe Tatoe watashi no subete ga kako ni kiete mo Zutto, kitto tomo ni aru tte Itsu no hi ka kawareru tte itte mo Watashi ga subete maboroshi da to shitara, sou Sore demo anata to kiseki no you kono toki ni Ima inori kometa ichigeki, hibike! Japanese 朝の光眩しくて、Weigh anchor! 言葉もなくて、ただ波の音聞いてた 記憶の意味試されているみたいに 闇の中でも思い出す 前に進むんだ、見ていてよ！ So repeat it, if we won't regret a bit そんな風にも考えていたの 憧れ,抜錨、未来、 絶望、喪失、別離 いくつもの悲しみと海を越え 例え世界のすべてが海色に溶けても きっと、あなたの声がする 「大丈夫、帰ろう」って言っても 世界がすべて反転しているのなら それでもあなたと真っ直ぐに前を見ていて 今願い込めた一撃、爆ぜた！ She's dreaming like a flagship, but it's all in the past She never gave up hope even till the end, only the sea knows だから塗り潰されても忘れない こじ開けるの、見ていてよ！ So foolish, don't repeat the tragedy そんな言葉に縋りはしない 煌めき、青空、希望 敗北、水底、眠り いくつもの涙の海を超え 例え私のすべてが過去に消えても ずっと、きっとともにあるって いつの日か変われるって言っても 私がすべて幻だとしたら、そう それでもあなたと奇跡のようこの時に 今祈り込めた一撃，響け！﻿ Fubuki Fubuki * TV ED + E-1 and E-2 BGM Version * Some of the words have double meanings. For example, Fubuki means snowstorm or blizzard, as well as being a ship name. English Romaji Todoke, todoke, omoi yo todoke Sou 'ano hi' 'egao' 'watashi no negai' subete Kimi to yasashii jikan he to todoke Umi no ao hirogaru akarenga sono mukou ni nee Hikaru Isonami koe Murakumo no sora mabushii aa Kotoba erande hitori fusetemo Mienai ashita mo kimi no egao Shiroku shiroku Fubuki no you na Sou deau mae kara wakatteta kono omoi Ima nara motto zutto tsuyoku Tsuyoku tsuyoku negai wa tsuyoku Tsunagu yo sono te wo kanjite ashita wo Shinjiru yasashii jikan he to todoke Suiheisen hi ga ochite Yuuyake kimi wo someru nee Zutto kono mama nante Ii janai omou dake nara kedo Kitto chigau no ikanakya dame nano Kokyuu soroetara shibuki no naka he Kimi to kimi to utatteitai “Ikusa mo sore wa kitto subete de” nante Kaerimichi miushinawanu you Kiite kiite sono koe kiite Tsunaide kono te wo kaeru yo ashita ni Kitto natsukashii ano basho he Tsumoru tsumoru Shirayuki mitai ni Yasashiku “suki” to ou jikan no you na Kitto kitto Hatsuyuki mitai ni Wasurenai yo isshunwo Fukaku fukaku Miyuki no you na Sou hahajimaru mae ni shitteita kono itami Ima nara motto zutto fukaku Tsuyoku tsuyoku omoi tsumuide Tsunagu sono te wo kanjite ashita wo Shizukana yasashii umi he kitto todoke Kimi he to todoke Japanese 届け　届け　想いよ届け そう｢あの日｣｢笑顔｣｢私の願い｣全て 君と優しい時間へと　届け 海の青広がる 赤煉瓦その向こうに　ねぇ 光る磯波越え　叢雲の空眩し　嗚呼 言葉選んで　瞳伏せても 見えない明日も君の　笑顔 白く　白く　吹雪のような そう出会う前から分かってたこの想い 今ならもっとずっと強く 強く　強く　願いを強く 繋ぐよその手を　感じて明日を 信じる優しい未来へと　届け﻿ 水平線　日が落ちて 夕焼け　君を染める　ねぇ ずっとこのままなんて いいじゃない　思うだけなら　けど きっと違うの　行かなきゃダメなの 呼吸揃えたら　飛沫の中へ 君と　君と　歌っていたい 「戦もそれはきっとすべてで」なんて 帰り道見失わぬよう 聞いて　聞いて　その声聞いて 繋いでこの手を　帰るよ明日に きっと懐かしいあの場所へ 積もる　積もる　白雪みたいに 優しく「好き」と追う時間のような きっと　きっと　初雪みたいに 忘れないよ　一瞬を 深く　深く　深雪のような そう始まる前に知っていたこの痛み 今ならもっとずっと深く 強く　強く　思い紡いで 繋ぐよその手を 感じて明日を 静かな優しい海へきっと 届け﻿ 君へと　届け Character Songs Let's not say "good-bye" * TV version Don't expect these lyrics to be 100% correct, there was quite a bit of dialogue being played over it. On top of that my translations are probably not perfect, so if you have better ones (or even just a better way of phrasing it), post and I'll edit it in. English Awake in a sleepless night, I gazed up at the stars Ending infinite farewells, I stared at the waves The spreading morning sun is waiting for us in a place beyond time I can’t forget our sunflower It brings back memories, doesn't it the wind that strokes your hair too Hey, two of me won’t disappear So let’s not say Good-bye Romaji Nemurenu yoru wo koete Hoshi wo miagetsudzuketeta Ikuta no wakare no hate Nami wo mitsumetsudzuketeta Koboreru asahi ga Bokura wo matteru Toki no mukou dewa Wasurenai no Futari no hidamari Omoidasu yo ne Kami naderu kaze mo Nee futari no atashi wa Kieru koto nai So let’s not say Good-bye... Japanese 眠れぬ夜を超えて 星を見上げ続けてた 幾多の別れの果て 波を見つめ続けてた こぼれる朝日が 僕らを待ってる 時の向こうでは 忘れないの 二人のひだまり 思い出すよね 髪なでる風も ねぇ二人のあたしは 消えることない So let’s not say Good-bye... Category:Anime Category:Music